ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 621 (17th January 1991)
Plot Diane phones No.45 to talk to Mark. She tells him she wants to see him. Pete's concerns for Jason grow. Diane tells Mark she wants them to move into flat 23A. Mark is shocked. Diane rushes home and asks Frank if she can move in. Frank is deeply unimpressed. Diane then informs Arthur, Michelle and Pauline of the news. Pauline phones sick into work and then helps Mark pack his bags to move over. Pete phones social services but cannot get through. He heads off to visit them. Eddie is shocked to find Sharon's wardrobe from her old flat outside the front of The Vic. Sharon realises Grant and Phil have put it there and plans revenge. Pauline helps Mark move into flat 23A and then talks alone with Diane. She tells Diane that she is aware she knows what is wrong with Mark and wishes he could talk to her. Frank is angry with Pauline for helping Mark move in, but Pauline tells him to give them space. Ian gets rid of his hired hostesses following the inland revenue scandal. Sharon also quits, while Mark tells Ian he also does not want any involvement in his business and that he is stuck-up. Pete has a meeting with the social worker; Kathy attends to support Pete. The social worker states she cannot disclose Jason's case. As Pete is leaving, Jason's mother passes him. She tells him he has split her family up and calls him a pervert. Frank tries to dissuade Diane from leaving but is unsuccessful. Sharon returns the wardrobe to the front of No.43 for Grant and Phil. Mark does not return to the flat when Diane expected him to. Pete feels bad for what he has done to Jason's family. Diane is relieved when Mark eventually returns home. He tells her he is unsure about living in the flat. She begs him to stay and offers to let him sleep in a sleeping bag with her. He agrees to stay the night, but not in her bed. They then kiss. Cast Regular cast *Mark - Todd Carty *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Frank - Mike Reid *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Michelle - Susan Tully *Clyde - Steven Woodcock *Eddie - Michael Melia *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean *Phil - Steve McFadden *Grant - Ross Kemp *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) *Kofi Tavernier - Marcel Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Disa - Jan Graveson *Brenda - Eve Shickle *Social Worker - Julie McDonald *Mrs. Warren - Paddy Navin *Receptionist - Brenda Dowsett *Jason - George Russo Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *Abercorn B&B - Diane's bedroom and bathroom *23A Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Café *Social services - Reception and office Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: While Diane makes a decisive move for Mark, Pete makes a dramatic discovery about Jason. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,660,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1991 episodes